The Quest of Eldorado
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Sherlock Holmes dan Shinichi Kudo, bekerja bersama untuk menemukan pembunuh Aurelia Vespucci, penemu Kota Eldorado; Kota Emas yang telah lama hilang. Mereka pun harus melacak Kota Eldorado lagi, dengan petunjuk yang ditinggalkan oleh Aurelia Vespucci. Namun pencarian mereka terhalang oleh Black Organization dan Kaito Kid.
1. Chapter 1

"Tunggu dulu, Nona Vespucci!" kata Suarez, awak kapal kepercayaan Vespucci, tersengal-sengal. "Anda yakin atas hal ini?" tanyanya penuh pertimbangan. Vespucci, yang semakin dekat dengan batu yang sangat besar di belantara hutan Amazon itu pun berbalik.

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Kalau kita berhasil mendapatkan semua harta yang ada disini, kita akan menjadi kaya, dan tidak perlu lagi menjadi penjelajah dan hidup susah seperti sekarang!" kata Vespucci bersemangat. Awak kapal lain pun bersorak sorai membesarkan hati tuannya.

"Tapi, Nona, bagaimana kalau kita salah? Bagaimana kalau memang kota itu tidak pernah ada?" tanya awak kapal lainnya.

"Kupertaruhkan nama leluhurku, itu tidak akan terjadi." kata Vespucci penuh keyakinan.  
"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita dorong batu itu!" teriak seorang awak, menyulut semangat seluruh anggota penjelajahan. Bersama-sama, Vespucci dan anak buahnya mendorong batu itu sekuat tenaga.  
BRAAK! Batu itu lalu terjungkal. Tersibaklah sebuah dunia dibalik batu itu.

"Hadirin sekalian, Saya, Aurelia Vespucci mempersembahkan kepada anda, ..."

"... Kota Eldorado!"

Semua awak kapal bersorak senang, mereka berpelukan dan bersalaman satu sama lain.

Seorang lelaki muda sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Melihat Vespucci dan awak-awaknya, ia lalu tersenyum licik.

"Kau memang brilian, Vespucci..."

* * *

"Tuan Sherlock Holmes?" tanya seseorang dari luar. "Masuk." jawab Holmes. Orang itu lalu masuk. Seorang pria yang kurus kering dan berkulit sawo matang dengan rambut hitam.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Lionel Vespucci, siapa di antara anda yang bernama Sherlock Holmes?" tanya pria yang bernama Vespucci itu. "Dengan saya sendiri." jawab Holmes.

Pria itu tiba-tiba tersungkur di atas karpet kulit beruang. Aku dan Holmes hanya bisa menatap selama beberapa detik. Aku lalu mengambil brendi dan meminumkannya kepada pria itu. Pria itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan.  
"Maaf sudah merepotkan, tapi, apa yang saya alami begitu unik, sehingga saya tidak melihat ada celah anda akan melewatkan kasus ini." kata Vespucci kemudian.

"Aku adalah kakak dari Aurelia Vespucci." kata Vespucci.  
"Vespucci? Oh baiklah, V. V... V..." gumam Holmes sambil membolak-balik buku indeksnya.  
"Ah! Vespucci, Aurelia. Lahir di Spanyol, 31 Agustus 1981. Penjelajah wanita pertama yang berhasil menjejakkan kakinya di hutan Amazon. Keturunan langsung dari Amerigo Vespucci. Hm! Siapa dia? Coba kita lihat..."

"Tidak perlu, Mr. Holmes," potong Vespucci tidak sabar, "Saya akan menjelaskan tentang Amerigo Vespucci."  
"Vespucci, Amerigo. Kapten perjalanan pencarian Dunia Baru, salah satu dari orang-orang Eropa yang pertama kali mengemukakan adanya Benua Amerika. Meninggal dalam perjalanan pencarian Dunia Baru. Saat Dunia Baru ditemukan oleh Christopher Columbus, yang menggantikan Vespucci, pada tahun 1492, Columbus menamakan benua tersebut Benua Amerika untuk menghormati Amerigo Vespucci."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya penemuan Benua Amerika dengan penyebab anda kemari?" tanya Holmes sambil memain-mainkan pipa cerutunya.  
Vespucci lalu mengangkat alisnya. "Tadi 'kan Anda yang minta dijelaskan. Baiklah, saya akan masuk ke penjelasan sebenarnya."

"Seperti yang ada di buku indeks Anda, adik saya adalah penjelajah. Adik saya adalah sahabat dekat Ratu Spanyol, jadi dia tidak ada masalah dengan biaya. Ia pun melakukan ekspedisi pencarian Kota Eldorado! Eldorado, Tuan-tuan!"  
"Maaf," kata Holmes sambil tersenyum, "Tapi apa itu Kota Eldorado?"

"Eldorado adalah sebuah kota, yang mana dijuluki 'Kota Emas'. Tidak ada yang pernah menemukan Kota Eldorado dan kembali dalam keadaan hidup-hidup. Eldorado terletak di dalam Hutan Amazon." jelas Vespucci.  
Holmes lalu mengangguk. "Silakan lanjutkan."  
"Orangtuaku melarangnya, tapi semakin dilarang ia akan semakin bersemangat. Akhirnya ia berangkat 3 tahun yang lalu. Beberapa bulan sebelum ini, ia mengirimiku e-mail. Ini, saya sudah cetak e-mailnya." Vespucci menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Holmes. Holmes lalu membacakannya.

Dari: Aurelia Vespucci  
Subyek: Eldorado

Hai. Bagaimana hidupmu di Spanyol?  
Aku akan pulang beberapa bulan lagi. Aku menemukan Kota Eldorado! Aku akan membawa sebagian kekayaannya ke Inggris. Tunggu aku disana.

"Pagi ini kapalnya tiba di pelabuhan. Aku sudah berniat untuk mengunjungi kakakku, dan melihat emas yang ia dapatkan dari Eldorado. Aku sudah masuk kapalnya, Bottega. Awak-awaknya sudah mengenalku, jadi aku bisa langsung memasuki dek."

"Aku sangat terkejut melihat mayat adikku sudah tergeletak di dek. Ia menggenggam peta yang sudah robek. Sepertinya itu adalah peta menuju Eldorado." jelas Vespucci.  
"Apa kau membawa petanya?" tanya Holmes. "Tentu, aku membawanya." kata Vespucci sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada kami.

Kertas itu biasa saja, hanya seperti peta pada umumnya. Tapi itu memang peta menuju Eldorado, hanya saja hilang di beberapa bagian.

Holmes lalu membalik kertas itu. "Kau tahu arti tulisan ini?" kata Holmes sambil menunjuk sebuah tulisan di balik peta.  
Vespucci mengamati tulisan itu. "Tidak, aku malah baru tahu kalau ada tulisan disitu." kata Vespucci.  
Holmes lalu menyalin tulisan itu ke buku catatannya.

1412 akan menghancurkan dunia

"Apakah ini tulisan adikmu?" tanya Holmes. "Ya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya." kata Vespucci.

* * *

"Shinichiiii!" teriak Ran jengkel. Shinichi sedang asyik membaca majalah The Strand, dimana cerita-cerita Sherlock Holmes dimuat. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah kafe di London. Mereka memang sedang jalan-jalan di London karena ibu Shinichi, Yukiko, tampil di teater. Ran lalu merebut paksa majalah itu. "Hah! Rasain!" ejek Ran. Shinichi cuma balas tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ya ampun! The Strand lagi?" tanya Ran jengkel. Shinichi lalu menunjukkan ranselnya. Setengah isi tasnya itu majalah The Strand! "Astaga... Pantas saja kamu tidak punya pacar!" kata Ran sambil geleng-geleng.

"Biarin, aku kan punya ka..." kata-kata Shinichi terhenti. Wajah Shinichi memerah. "Ka...?" tanya Ran. "Ka... Ka... Kakak sepupu!" kata Shinichi sambil marah-marah. "Kok marah-marah gitu sih?" tanya Ran mengejek sambil tertawa kecil. Shinichi masih menggerutu.

* * *

"Shinishi... Kudo? Shinishi Kudo?" kata seorang tukang pos kebingungan. Merasa terpanggil, Shinichi mendekati sumber suara. "Dengan saya sendiri." kata Shinichi. "Ada surat untukmu. Maaf, aku tidak terlalu fasih mengucapkan nama dalam bahasa Jepang." kata tukang pos sambil memberikan sebuah amplop. "Oh, baiklah, tidak apa-apa." kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu kembali ke kamar hotelnya.

Aneh, pikirnya. Jaman sekarang 'kan sudah ada telepon, SMS, e-mail, kenapa harus pakai surat?  
Shinichi lalu melihat nama dan alamat pengirim surat itu.

Sherlock Holmes  
221B Baker Street  
Westminster, London,  
Inggris


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa?!" teriak Shinichi tak percaya. Ia lalu membaca surat itu.

Kepada  
Shinichi Kudo

Kudo, saya tahu kamu kira ini lelucon. Tapi sungguh, akulah Sherlock Holmes, dan aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku tidak mengirim lewat e-mail, SMS, ataupun telpon, karena semuanya bisa disadap. Orang yang memberikan surat ini padamu adalah pesuruhku, Billy. Ia sudah bekerja padaku sejak lama sekali, jadi ia dapat dipercaya.  
Soal misi kita, terlalu berbahaya bila kujelaskan disini. Datanglah pukul 14:00 ke 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock Holmes

P.S.:  
Bawa pacarmu, dia mungkin berguna.

Muka Shinichi memerah ketika Holmes menyebut Ran 'pacarnya'. Shinichi langsung berkemas dan mengajak Ran. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ran. "Ra-ha-si-a!" kata Shinichi menirukan gaya Ran.

* * *

Tiga orang pria muda; dua tinggi kurus dan satu agak gemuk; berjalan dalam kepadatan lalu lintas pejalan kaki di London. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang kosong.

"Semua sudah beres?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di dalam gudang itu sambil merokok. Ia adalah atasan mereka bertiga.  
"Ya. Aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit dari kekayaan kita." kata si pria kurus tinggi berambut hitam sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantong kecil kepada atasannya. Atasannya pun mengangguk-angguk.  
"Aku berhasil mendapatkan peta menuju sumber kekayaan kita." kata si pria gemuk sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas. Atasannya pun mengangguk-angguk.  
"Aku berhasil membunuh Aurelia Vespucci." kata si pria tinggi kurus berambut perak panjang. Atasannya pun mengangguk-angguk lagi.  
"Bagus! Hilangkan semua bukti, besok kita menuju Kota Eldorado. Mengerti?" kata si atasan bersemangat.

Ketiga pria itu mengangguk.

"Baik, Profesor."


	3. Chapter 3

"Berhenti," kata Shinichi pada supir taksi. Lalu ia keluar dari taksi. "Ini dimana sih?" tanya Ran. Shinichi lalu tersenyum senang. "Masa' kamu nggak lihat?" Shinichi menunjuk pintu sebuah flat. Ran mendekatkan matanya ke pintu yang dimaksud. "221B?" Ran lalu mengingat-ingat, dimana ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. "Oooh! Ini tempat tinggal Sherlock Holmes?" kata Ran. Shinichi mengangguk senang. "Ia mengundangku kesini. Kamu juga! Ayo!" kata Shinichi. Lalu ada wanita tua keluar dari pintu yang dimaksud.  
"Shinichi Kudo? Ran Mouri? Itu kalian?" tanya wanita tua itu bersahabat. "Ya. Dan anda?" tanya Shinichi. "Hudson. Mrs. Hudson. Mr. Holmes dan Dr. Watson sudah menunggu kalian. Ayo masuk!" jawab Mrs. Hudson.

Mereka lalu masuk ke ruang kerja Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John Watson, dan seorang pria yang tak mereka kenal sedang berada dalam ruangan itu.  
"Shinichi Kudo?" sambut Holmes hangat. "Ya. Sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda." kata Shinichi menyembunyikan ledakan kegembiraannya. "Kehormatan itu untukku, Nak. Kau sudah menjadi detektif pada usia yang sangat muda. Oh, ini dia pacarmu. Mouri, eh?" kata Holmes.  
Wajah Ran dan Shinichi memerah.

"Engg jadi kita ini..."  
"Kita bukan pacaran..."  
"Iya kita teman dekat saja..."  
"Hahaha iya iya..."

Canggung sekali.

Holmes lalu tertawa. "Baiklah, anggap saja kalian ini teman dekat." kata Holmes.  
Shinichi dan Ran mengangguk kaku.  
"Ini misi kita. Perkenalkan, Tuan Lionel Vespucci." kata Holmes sambil memperkenalkan Vespucci pada Shinichi dan Ran. Lalu Vespucci menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Lalu, ada apa sehingga kau memanggilku?" tanya Shinichi setelah Vespucci selesai menjelaskan. "Karena ini." Holmes menyerahkan pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Aurelia Vespucci.

"Kau kan tahu, aku selalu mengikuti kabar kriminalitas di seluruh dunia. Lalu aku mendengar tentang Kaito Kid ini. 1412, itulah kodenya. Aku juga tahu kalau rival utamanya adalah kamu, Shinichi Kudo. Yukiko Kudo tampil di teater kota hari ini. Aku mengenal Yukiko Kudo dari Yusaku; Yusaku adalah teman baikku. Lalu aku mendapat info dari mereka kalau kau tinggal di Hotel Northumberland bersama ayah, ibu, dan pa... Maksudku temanmu. Aku menyuruh Billy mengantarkan surat itu." kata Holmes.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Shinichi sambil menunjuk Ran.  
"Aku dengar kau atlet karate, Nona?" tanya Holmes sambil tersenyum pada Ran. Ran mengangguk. "Itulah kenapa aku membutuhkannya. Meskipun aku bisa bertinju, tapi mereka tidak akan meremehkanku. Sebaliknya, Nona muda ini pasti akan dianggap lemah, sehingga mereka akan lengah. Dengan begitu kita akan lebih mudah mengalahkan mereka." jelas Holmes.  
"'Mereka'?" tanya Shinichi. Sherlock Holmes lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shinichi dan berbisik tepat di telinga Shinichi.

"Black Organization."

Shinichi tersentak. "Bagaimana..." Shinichi tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Holmes mulai mengerti apa maksud Shinichi. "Mouri, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" pinta Holmes lembut. "Tentu." jawab Ran singkat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Black Organization?" tanya Shinichi kepada Holmes setelah Ran keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku punya mata dan telinga yang terbaik, Kudo. Aku mengetahui segala yang tersembunyi. Aku mengetahui dari sumber yang terpercaya bahwa Black Organization adalah..." Holmes tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan menengok pada Watson dan Vespucci. Shinichi lalu mengerti. Dia tidak ingin membocorkan rahasiaku, pikir Shinichi.

"Ya, aku tahu." kata Shinichi. "Bagaimana Kid bisa bekerja sama dengan Black Organization? Bagaimana mereka mengetahui penemuan Vespucci? Bahkan penemuannya hanya diketahui oleh awak-awak dan kakaknya?" tanya Shinichi bertubi-tubi.

"Wah, tahan dulu Nak, tahan dulu di situ." kata Holmes. "Yah, kebanyakan dari pertanyaanmu belum bisa kujawab. Dan kita akan mencaritahu jawabannya bersama-sama. Satu hal yang pasti, mereka mempunyai mata dan telinga yang tidak kalah baiknya denganku. Jadi kita harus berhati-hati." kata Holmes.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Kapan kita akan mulai?" tanya Shinichi. "Segera. Aku sudah mintakan izin pada orangtuamu. Kita akan menuju pelabuhan sore ini juga. Ajak Mouri. Kita bertemu lagi di sini, pukul 6 sore. Bawa pakaian dan perbekalan secukupnya, dan bawa persenjataan yang kalian punya. Apapun." kata Holmes. Shinichi dan Vespucci lalu mohon diri.

Pada pukul 6 tepat, Shinichi, Ran, dan Vespucci tiba di depan flat Sherlock Holmes. Mereka lalu berangkat, memulai perjalanan panjang yang akan mengubah dunia.

* * *

**[A/N] Oke jadi ceritanya gue lupa ngasih disclaimer...**  
**Disclaimer:**  
**Saya tidak memiliki Sherlock Holmes dan atau Detektif Conan. Segala hak cipta adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) dan Aoyama Gosho (Detektif Conan).**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]**

**Listening To: He's A Pirate. Itu soundtracknya Pirates of Carribean sih, tapi keren. Apalagi kalo yang main David Garret OMAIGAT /pentingbanget /okesip**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho.**

* * *

"Sherlock Holmes." kata Holmes memperkenalkan dirinya pada awak kapal yang menjaga Bottega. "Lalu, kau pikir dengan namamu itu kau bisa memasuki kapal penjelajahan ini seenaknya, begitu? Bah!" kata awak kapal itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Merendahkan seseorang itu tidak baik, Suarez. Biarkan kami masuk." kata Vespucci turun tangan. Suarez langsung gelagapan. "Ba... Baik Tuan." Suarez lalu membukakan gerbang menuju kapal. Holmes, Watson, Vespucci, Shinichi, dan Ran lalu memasuki Bottega.

Mereka sampai di dek kapal. Anehnya, meskipun mayat Aurelia masih tergeletak di dek, tidak tercium bau busuk.  
"Hm! Aneh sekali! Tapi aku berterimakasih padamu, Vespucci, kau membiarkan mayat adikmu tetap seperti ini. Ayo kita mulai! Wah, bahkan aku sudah berkeringat!" kata Holmes bersemangat sambil mengelap dahinya yang mulai berkeringat.

Holmes lalu membalikkan tubuh Aurelia yang awalnya telentang menjadi telungkup. Holmes bisa melihat jelas bekas tembakan di punggung Aurelia.  
"Tidak ada bekas perlawanan," kata Holmes, "Menandakan mungkin Ia sudah tahu siapa penyerangnya." Holmes lalu melihat-lihat lantai dek. Ia berputar-putar, lalu ia merangkak sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri―lupa kalau disitu masih ada empat orang lainnya.

Holmes lalu berdiri lagi sambil menyingkirkan debu dari jasnya. "Baiklah, aku sudah memesan 5 tiket kapal air untuk malam ini pukul setengah delapan. Mungkin kita akan duduk-duduk saja di pelabuhan ini." kata Holmes kemudian.  
"Tapi, kenapa kapal air? Kenapa tidak pesawat?" tanya Shinichi. "Jika kita menggunakan pesawat, kalau Black Organization mengikuti kita, akan terjadi sabotase besar-besaran. Sebaliknya, tidak banyak orang yang memilih kapal ketika sudah ada pesawat dan kereta cepat, sehingga resiko sabotase lebih kecil." jelas Holmes.  
Shinichi manggut-manggut dan melihat jam tangannya. "15 menit lagi. Mari kita berangkat!"

* * *

Ran merenung. _Siapakah lawan yang akan kuhadapi? Kalau sampai seorang Sherlock Holmes meminta bantuan orang lain, berarti ada sesuatu yang serius._ Ran menatap ke laut yang tak berujung dari jendela kapal. Apa yang Shinichi rahasiakan dariku? Aku tidak bisa menghadapi seseorang yang tidak kukenal.  
"Hei." terdengar suara berat dari balik tengkuknya. Ran menengok. "Tuan Holmes? Ada perlu apa dengan saya?" tanya Ran. Melihat kepolosan Ran, Holmes lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yang salah. Kalau aku meminta bantuanmu, harusnya berarti aku percaya padamu. Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu siapa lawan kita."

"Black Organization. Organisasi yang mengejar kekuasaan dan harta. Belum ada yang mengetahui siapa pemimpinnya, namun biasanya pemimpin itu disebut Anokata. Anggota-anggotanya memakai nama minuman keras sebagai sandi. Anggota-anggota yang perlu kita waspadai adalah Gin, Vodka, dan Vermouth. Tetapi Vermouth sepertinya tidak ditugaskan dalam misi ini, jadi Gin dan Vodka. Dan harus kuingatkan lagi, mereka itu orang-orang yang tidak segan membunuh demi mencapai tujuan mereka." jelas Holmes. _"... Tidak segan membunuh demi mencapai tujuan mereka."_ kata-kata itu membuat Ran merinding. "Aku mengerti." kata Ran.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Holmes sambil menunjuk kursi di sebelah Ran yang masih kosong. "Tentu." jawab Ran. Holmes lalu duduk.

"Oh, satu lagi," kata Holmes pada Ran tiba-tiba, "Apakah kau tidak takut mati?" Ran tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Holmes. "Kalau demi menegakkan kebenaran, aku tidak takut." kata Ran. "Bagus." jawab Holmes singkat seperti biasanya.

* * *

Pada pukul 3 pagi, mereka sampai di Pelabuhan Manaus, Amazon, Brasil.

"Hei! Shinichi! Bangun!" kata Ran mencoba membangunkan Shinichi. "Hm..." Shinichi mulai tersadar dari tidurnya.  
"Ayo, kita sudah sampai." ajak Holmes. Shinichi segera terbangun. Mereka semua lalu turun dari kapal. "Kita akan sarapan dulu. Ingat, jangan terlalu sedikit ataupun terlalu banyak." kata Holmes. Semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Menurut peta ini, kita akan menuju Itacoatiara terlebih dahulu. Lalu kita menuju Parintins. Kota Eldorado terletak di antara Parintins dan Oriximina." jelas Holmes sambil menunjuk peta buatan Aurelia. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau mengetahui rutenya sementara peta ini sobek?" tanya Shinichi kritis. "Pertanyaan yang bagus. Aku mencocokkannya dengan peta biasa." jawab Holmes. Shinichi lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo kita mulai."

* * *

**[A/N] Hey! Sori lama gak update... Belakangan ini acara sekolah lagi padat banget, apalagi kemaren ada BIMENSI. Ya gue baru bisa buka laptop sekarang. Buat yang awalnya baca di blog, chapter 4 itu gue campur sama chapter 3 disini, jadi chapter 4 ini sebenernya chapter 5... Gue kasih bocoran ya, di chapter selanjutnya ada sedikit―sangat sedikit―angst. Bales review dulu ya~**

**skyesphantom:**  
**Selamat! Anda adalah reviewer pertama saya! Anda berhak mendapatkan mangkuk cantik! /bukan Aku minta maaf ya, di chap kemaren aku lupa bales reviewmu, jadi baru sempet sekarang.**

**Soal chap kedua, oke itu sebuah kesalahan. Aku udah tahu kalo masukin chapter pendek dalam fic itu kurang bagus, eh masih kulakuin juga. Aku minta maaf ya, gak cuma buat skyesphantom, tapi buat semuanya.**

**Soal jeda itu, maksudnya horizontal line? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku masih pemula banget di ffn (aku biasanya nulis di blog), aku baru tau cara masukin horizontal line, di chapter-chapter kemarin aku pake Word. Ha.**

**Satu lagi, boleh minta account twitter? Kalo gak mau juga gak apa-apa kok. Aku mau follow kamu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Setelah melakukan riset yang agak panjang, akhirnya gue bisa nerbitin chap baru. Hore.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho**

**Listening to: Six Degrees of Separation - The Script. NUSUK YA HEHE.**

* * *

Mereka memulai perjalanan dari Itacoatiara. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Ran mulai merasa kelelahan. Tapi Ran tidak mau berhenti. Ia malu pada Sherlock Holmes. _"Otak bekerja lebih baik saat perut kosong."_ Kata-kata Sherlock Holmes itu terus terngiang-ngiang di otak Ran. Kata-kata itulah yang menjadi bahan bakarnya. Tapi kadang semangat saja tidak cukup; pada akhirnya Ran ambruk juga.

"Ran!" kata Shinichi sambil menopang tubuh Ran. Mendengar teriakan dari arah belakang, Holmes menengok. "Watson!" teriak Holmes pada Watson yang sudah agak jauh di depan. "Ada yang pingsan." kata Holmes. "Siapa itu, Holmes?" tanya Watson. "Mouri. Sudah kubilang kau di belakang saja." kata Holmes ringan.

"Dengan segala hormat," kata Ran sambil bangkit dari tempatnya, "Saya tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan. Boleh kita lanjutkan perjalanannya, Tuan Holmes?" Holmes lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dan Shinichi memutuskan untuk berjalan di samping Ran.

_"Kimigayo wa... Chiyo ni yachiyo ni..."_Shinichi bernyanyi dengan sangat perlahan di telinga Ran. "Shinichi, kau tahu suaramu tidak bagus. Masih saja kau bernyanyi." kata Ran sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Ran, Shinichi terus bernyanyi.

_"Kimigayo wa... Chiyo ni yachiyo ni..." _Shinichi tetap menyanyikan syair yang sama. "Kok tidak kau lanjutkan ke syair selanjutnya?" tanya Ran heran. "Aku lupa..." kata Shinichi sambil tertawa. "Dasar! Nanti kuajarkan kalau sudah sampai di Jepang ya!" kata Ran sambil tersenyum. Shinichi pun mengangguk. Mereka lalu kembali menyanyikan syair itu.

"Kita sudah sampai di Parintins!" sorak Shinichi saat melihat sebuah tugu perbatasan. Holmes tersenyum. "Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat di sini." kata Holmes. Mereka pun setuju.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. "Ada apa, Shinichi? Kau tampak pucat." tanya Ran. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum lemah. Sepanjang jalan, Shinichi dan Ran tetap menyanyikan _Kimigayo_. Perjalanan berlangsung dengan lancar.

"Bukankah ini aneh?" tanya Holmes pada Shinichi dan Ran. "Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Ran. "Sejak dari Itacoatiara, kita belum menemui satu pun anggota Black Organization. Kukira mereka harusnya menghalangi jalan kita?" tanya Holmes kritis.

"Mungkin mereka sudah menunggu di Eldorado. Mereka memang menyukai akhir yang dramatis." jawab Shinichi. Holmes mengangguk. "Kita sudah semakin mendekati Eldorado. Jadi sebaiknya kita siapkan senjata masing-masing." kata Holmes.

Tanpa diduga, Shinichi ambruk. "Shinichi!" kata Ran. Holmes dan Watson menopang tubuh Shinichi. "Baringkan Ia di sini." kata Watson sambil membaringkan Shinichi di bawah senuah pohon yang rindang. Watson lalu mengecek denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Shinichi. Watson terkejut. Ia lalu mengecek denyut nadi di leher Shinichi. Watson lalu menggeleng sedih.

"Tidak ada..." katanya, "... Shinichi Kudo telah tiada..."

* * *

Ran terbelalak. "Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin! Hari ini Ia masih menyanyikan _Kimigayo _bersamaku, tidak mungkin Ia telah tiada!" "Tapi, Mouri... Ia benar-benar telah tiada. Tubuhnya sudah dingin, denyut nadinya sudah tidak ada. Ia memang sudah tidak bersama kita lagi. Setidaknya, tidak dalam wujud manusia." kata Watson. "Ikhlaskan dia, Mouri. Aku akan mengabarkan orangtuanya." kata Holmes.

"Apa penyebab kematiannya?" tanya Ran. "Waktu. Tidak ada penyakit, tidak ada racun, semuanya sudah kuperiksa." jawab Holmes. Ran lalu mengangguk. Ia lalu berlutut di samping tubuh Shinich yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

_"Kimigayo wa... Chiyo ni yachiyo ni..."_ Ran menyanyikan _Kimigayo_. _"Kimigayo wa... Chiyo ni yachiyo ni..."_ Ran menyanyikannya sambil terisak. _"Kimigayo wa... Chiyo ni... Yachiyo ni..." _Ran menangis. Ia meraung pada alam_. Kenapa begitu cepat? Mengapa sekarang? Aku belum sempat mengajarkan _Kimigayo _padanya. Aku bahkan belum sempat menyatakan cintaku padanya._

_Tuhan, mengapa harus dia?_

* * *

**[A/N] TUHKAN ANGSTNYA HWAAA.**

**Angstnya gak gitu kentara sih... -.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N]**

**Last chap. Hard to say good bye but... ;(**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho.**

**Listening To: The Red Book - Hans Zimmer. Soundtracknya Sherlock Holmes: A Game A Shadows.**

* * *

Setelah mengurus jenazah Shinichi dan memastikan kejiwaan Ran sudah pulih, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Holmes berjalan dengan Vespucci di depan dan Watson mendampingi Ran di belakang, apabila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, jalan mereka dihalangi oleh sebuah batu besar.

"Apakah ini jalan buntu?" tanya Holmes pada Vespucci. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi adikku berkata jika kita menemui batu besar, kita harus mendorongnya. Itulah Eldorado." kata Vespucci takjub. "Baiklah. Ayo kita dorong batu ini!" kata Holmes bersemangat. Holmes, Watson, Vespucci, dan Ran bergotong royong mendorong batu itu. Tanpa diduga, batu itu terjungkal.

"Inikah Eldorado?" tanya Vespucci.

Sebuah tempat yang asri. Anehnya, banyak dipenuhi oleh batu-batu putih keperakan. Holmes segera mendekati sebongkah batu putih itu dan meniupkan udara ke atasnya. Batu tersebut berubah menjadi hitam. Holmes lalu terbelalak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak; tawa penuh kemenangan.

"Adikmu memang orang yang pintar. Ia menyadari kalau sampai penemuannya ini berada di tangan yang salah, dunia akan hancur." kata Holmes pada Vespucci. "Memangnya apa penemuan adikku?" tanya Vespucci bingung.

"Adikmu menemukan tambang uranium!"

* * *

Semua orang terbelalak saat mendengar kata 'uranium'. "Mustahil! Tapi orang bilang Eldorado adalah Kota Emas!" kata Vespucci tak percaya. "Uranium disini direpresentasikan sebagai emas karena uranium adalah zat yang sangat mahal dan berharga karena dapat dipakai sebagai bahan bakar nuklir. Bahkan mungkin uranium lebih berharga daripada emas." kata Holmes.

"Benar sekali, Sherlock Holmes." kata seseorang dari belakang mereka. Mereka lalu berbalik. "Black Organization..." kata Ran tercengang. Ia lalu menengok pada Holmes. Holmes menggertakkan giginya saking marahnya. "Jadi kau... Kau dibalik semua ini..." kata Holmes penuh emosi,

"... Moriarty..."

* * *

Orang yang dipanggil Moriarty itu tersenyum licik. "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Holmes. Ya, akulah Anokata. Kalian sudah menikmati keindahan Eldorado, bukan?" tanya Moriarty sambil masih tersenyum licik. "Sialan kau..." kata Holmes. "Sudahlah, toh aku akan menghabisi kalian. Gin, Vodka..." kata Moriarty memanggil anak buahnya, "Kalian habisi Vespucci dan Mouri. Holmes dan Watson akan menjadi kehormatan untukku." kata Moriarty dengan senyum liciknya yang memuakkan. Gin dan Vodka pun muncul dari kegelapan.

Vodka menyerang Vespucci. Vespucci melawan serangan Vodka dengan belatinya. Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara mereka berdua.

Gin menyerang Ran dengan pistolnya. Tidak kalah sengit, Ran membalas dengan karate. Tapi Gin berhasil menembak kaki Ran. Ran pun menjadi tidak berdaya.

Bagaimana dengan Holmes dan Watson? Mereka tidak bisa membantu karena mereka berdua sudah ditodong oleh Moriarty alias Anokata.

"Hehehe... Aku selalu suka bagian ini..." kata Gin sambil memain-mainkan pistolnya di dagu Ran. Ran hanya bisa pasrah. _Sebentar lagi Shinichi, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu... _Vodka dan Vespucci masih terus bertarung dengan sengit; pistol melawan belati.

"Heh, om-om tua! Beraninya sama cewek ya!" ejek seseorang. "Heh! Siapa itu?" Gin merasa tersinggung. "Hahaha, ngerasa ya om... Lihat atas dong!" kata seseorang itu. Semua orang menengok ke atas.

Terlihat dua orang remaja dengan kemiripan yang nyaris identik menaiki _gantole_ putih. Mereka lalu mendarat.

"Kaito Kid dan Shinichi Kudo!" kata Holmes takjub. Semua orang terbelalak sejenak. Dengan tangkas Kid menembak kaki Moriarty, Gin dan Vodka.

Holmes dan Watson segera berbalik menodong Moriarty, Vespucci membekap Vodka dengan pisaunya, dan Ran menghajar Gin dengan tendangan cangkulnya.

"Sialan..." kata Moriarty sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Tiba-tba ada cahaya menyilaukan dari arah Moriarty, dan Moriarty menghilang. Gin dan Vodka melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sepertinya kau memberi mereka lebih dari sekedar contoh uranium ya." kata Holmes pada Kid. "Maaf. Setidaknya, kita semua selamat, kan? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kita menemukan Eldorado!" kata Kid. Shinichi lalu segera menghampiri Ran. "Kau... Kau benar-benar Shinichi yang aku kenal?" tanya Ran. Shinichi lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ran lalu memeluk Shinichi.

"Tapi bagaimana denyut nadinya bisa menghilang?" tanya Watson. "Ceritanya panjang. Kita harus kembali ke Baker Street." kata Holmes.

* * *

Setelah melaporkan kekayaan Eldorado pada pemerintah Brazil dan mengurus jenazah Aurelia, mereka lalu kembali ke Baker Street.

"Pada awalnya, aku sudah meminta bantuan kepada Kid untuk menjadi mata-mata. Kid memang tidak tertari pada kekuasaan; Ia hanya suka kekayaan. Ia pun direkrut oleh Black Organization untuk mencuri peta Eldorado dari Aurelia. Aku harus mengakui kecerdasan adikmu. Aurelia selalu memotong peta menjadi bagian-bagian, sehingga jika ada pencurian seperti ini, peta tidak akan hilang seluruhnya. Karena itulah, Aurelia tidak melawan saat Kid mencuri petanya."

"Tetapi tetap saja, Gin membunuhnya demi keamanan. Itulah mengapa mereka bisa sampai lebih dulu di Eldorado. Mengapa tidak ada yang menghalangi kita di jalan? Karena itulah Moriarty. Ia memang suka pamer. Ia ingin memamerkan Eldorado pada kita."

"Oh iya, Shinichi. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk meminum cairan ekstrak _rhododendron poticum_. Cairan itu sebenarnya adalah racun, yang jika diberikan dalam dosis tertentu, dapat menyebabkan kematian. Tapi dalam dosis yang lebih kecil, racun itu dapat menyebabkan 'Penyakit Madu Gila' yang menyebabkan hilangnya denyut nadi untuk sementara waktu. Saat ia sudah sadar, Kid berjalan dengannya menuju Eldorado, menyusul kita."

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhnya begitu?" tanya Ran. "Pertama, untuk mengecoh Black Organization. Kedua, untuk bantuan darurat. Seperti tadi, saat kita semua sudah di ujung tanduk, Ia datang untuk menyelamatkan kita." jawab Holmes.

"Yah, walau kita tak berhasil menangkap Black Organization, tapi tetap saja, kerjasama yang menyenangkan." kata Kid sambil berdiri dan menyalami Holmes. Setelah itu, Kid, Shinichi, Ran, dan Vespucci kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing.

* * *

**Side Story**

"Watson, apakah kau lihat jam tanganku?" tanya Holmes. "Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin ada di kotaknya." kata Watson. "Oh iya," kata Holmes sambil membuka kotak jam tangannya.

Alih-alih menemukan jam tangannya yang hilang, Holmes malah menemukan secarik kertas kecil.

Jam tanganmu bagus juga. Anggap saja sebagai imbalanku.

1412

Holmes hanya tersenyum.

* * *

**[A/N] Hwaa! Selesai juga ya! Makasih banget ya, semuanya! Terutama buat pembaca-pembaca setia... makasih banget pokoknya. :')**

**Buat mimin DCandMK:**

**Aku ucapin met ultah dulu dong! Hehe...  
**

**Account twitterku: liongholmes14  
**


End file.
